


Paraskavedekatriafobie

by AliNasweter



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, Phobia
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-01
Updated: 2015-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 17:57:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3659718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliNasweter/pseuds/AliNasweter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jednorázovka není vůbec tak složitá, jak se z nadpisu může zdát. Mé racionální já mi klade na srdce, že bych povídky měla nazývat jmény, které jdou jednak přečíst a jednak vyslovit, ale to druhé pošahané já je silnější. Vystupují zde Avengers plus Loki, taky se krátce mihne Jarvis a hlavní roli obsadilo dnešní datum. Pro ty, co by chtěli Frostiron pár, je tam viditelný, pro ty, co ho nechtějí, tam není. Lehce zmíněné Clintasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paraskavedekatriafobie

Nebyl pověrčivý, byl vědec. Inteligentní vynálezce, génius a hromadu podobných titulů. Ovšem tohle už značně přesahovalo meze.

„Nevím, jestli mě víc překvapuje fakt, že piješ čaj, nebo fakt, že jíš bábovku.“

„To je absolutně irelevantní reakce.“

„Proč jsi mi neřekl, že je tady bábovka?“

„Protože bys ji sežral, cos myslel.“

„Ne, ne... poznal bych, kdyby tady byla bábovka.“

„Není, protože mi spadla do čaje.“

„Ne... spíš bych řekl, že to byla bábovka, která jako bábovka nevypadala. Tys pekl?“

„Hele, mistře, běž rýt někam jinam. Snad mám právo péct ve své kuchyni.“

„Ale ty neumíš péct. Fakt, že ta bábovka byla v takovém stavu, že ti  _mohla_  spadnout do čaje, o tom vypovídá.“

„Nedá se všechno vysvětlit fakty!“ zařval Tony, vědec tělem i duší, rozhořčen, uražen, znechucen a ponížen. Nemotorně pádloval lžičkou v hrnku s višňovým čajem a snažil se kousek koláče vylovit. „Existují jisté podněty, na které ani věda nestačí,“ dodal. Lokimu se rozzářily oči.

„Přiznáváš, že-...“ začal nadějně.

„Ne. Nepřiznávám, že by měla magie navrch, i ta se dá vysvětlit. A já na to přijdu.“

„Nepochybně,“ povzdychl si Loki a začal si prohlížet nehty. „Tento podnět byla absence prášku na pečení nebo pouhá neschopnost trefit se s bábovkou do úst?“ zeptal se zlehka. Bokem se ležérně opíral o kuchyňskou linku, v očích mu pobaveně jiskřilo. Dnes byl nádherný den.

„Ne, tento podnět je... že je pátek. Třináctýho.“

„Únor, rok 2015. Vskutku. To mi přijde jako tristní výmluva dokonce i na tebe.“

„Nechápeš to. To není výmluva, to je fakt!“

„Měl by sis v těch pojmech udělat jasno,“ usmál se na něj Loki úlisně. „Ale máš pravdu, něco jsem o tom četl. V poslední době jsem si přečetl spousty článků, které mi doslova ukázaly prstem na tebe. Jako první to byla větší pravděpodobnost psychických poruch u inteligentních lidí a to druhé byla paraskavedekatriafobie. Ale to si zase značně odporuje s jedním numerologickým pojednáním, které tvrdí, že číslo třiná-...“

Lokiho zcela nepochybně záživný výklad byl hrubě přerušen, když se z obýváku ozvala dunivá rána a o něco tišší dopad. Tony, který zrovna vylovil rozmočenou bábovku, lžičku upustil zpátky do čaje a prudce zvedl hlavu. Okamžitě se podezřívavě podíval na Lokiho, ale ten se vůbec nehnul a s lehce nakloněnou hlavou se díval na místo, ze kterého zvuk přišel. Měl výhled, Tony ne.

„Návštěva,“ sdělil mu bůh lsti, opět s tím lehkým úsměvem na tváři. „Paniku netřeba, Starku,“ dodal, když se Tony začal hrabat na nohy a rozhlížet se, jako by byl u sebe v bytě poprvé. „Tahle návštěva sice není pozemská, ale oblek taktéž nevyžaduje.“

Na terase ležel Thor. Na zádech a s končetinami ve všech směrech, které mu klouby dovolily, připomínal mrtvého brouka nebo převrácenou želvu. Když Tony vyběhl na terasu a k bohovi si poklekl, s překvapením zjistil, že Thor není zraněný, jen se mu na čele dělá nehezká boule.  

„Hm,“ zhodnotil situaci a změnil polohu na turecký sed. Thor po chvilce soustředěného mrkání a ostření uznal za vhodné svůj neobvyklý příchod vysvětlit.

„Nějak se mi v tom letu zdálo, že se ta věž hýbe,“ zamumlal sotva srozumitelně. „Ta terasa se zdála o tolik dál, než ve skutečnosti byla.“

Tony zdvihl hlavu k Lokimu, který si sice udržoval stoický výraz, ale jeho oči prozrazovaly, že uvnitř něj se směje i ta nejmenší a nejserióznější buňka.  _Vidíš,_ zdvihl Tony obočí a vážně nad Thorem pokýval hlavou,  _tohle se taky ještě nestalo. Je pátek třináctého, na tebe taky dojde._

 

*******

 

Thor byl, stále lehce omráčen, rozvalený na pohovce, Tony, v tuto chvíli naprosto zničená a zhroucená existence, bezmyšlenkovitě zíral do hrnku s rozpuštěnou bábovkou a Loki seděl kousek od bratra, mírumilovně listoval časopisem a v dobré náladě si broukal.

Tuto stěží udržitelnou idylku přerušilo hlasité zasyčení, vyděšený výkřik a tlumený výbuch. Tony se přestal věnovat hrnku a Loki si dal v broukání dostatečnou pauzu na to, aby se stihl uchechtnout, načež se bez jakékoli jiné reakce věnoval amatérské křížovce a dále si broukal Beethovena.

Pak do bytu z výtahu vypadl Steve na všechny čtyři, obvykle perfektně upravené vlasy rozcuchané jako po procházce větrným tunelem, obličej z nějakého důvodu začazený a oči dvakrát širší než u něj bylo zvykem. Vypadal jako nakopnuté štěně a Tony by se i rozesmál, kdyby ho ten zjev zároveň tolik neděsil.

_„Tolik se omlouvám, pane Rogersi, celý den tento výtah využívá veškeré osazenstvo věže, ale tohle se ještě nestalo... vůbec si tento zkrat nedokážu vysvětlit, pane,“_ vysvětloval Jarvis a měl tu slušnost znít skutečně provinile.

„Což je-e-e... ehm, totiž... to je asi dobře,“ vykoktal Steve po chvilce, aniž by se obtěžoval vrátit opět do vertikální polohy. „Pochybuju, že by to obyčejný člověk ustál.“

„Ne, že bych o vás pochyboval, kapitáne,“ usmál se Loki a otočil stránku v časopise, „ale vy jste to příliš obstojně neustál.“

_Však na tebe dojde,_ sliboval Tonyho zamračený pohled.

 

*******

 

„Nemůžu uvěřit, že’s to natočil. Nad takovou blbostí nestačím ani dostatečně žasnout! A na co vůbec, do prdele!“

„Olala,“ zazubil se Loki, což mohla být reakce na Natašinu mluvu stejně jako nadšení nad dalším barevným časopisem. 

„Nat, já ani nevěděl, že je to zapnutý! Bože, přísahám na svůj vlastní život, a to i přestože je to v tvém případě docela odvážná přísaha...“ ozvala se chabá obrana lukostřelcova.

„Dobře,“ vydechla agentka a naprosto lhostejná k tomu, že jsou při scéně přítomni všichni Avengers včetně nováčka Lokiho, se ke Clintovi otočila čelem, ruce založené na hrudi. „I kdyby to bylo nahraný omylem, i kdybys za to vůbec nemohl... proč, zatraceně, PROČ se to pustilo uprostřed porady?“

„To taky nevím,“ přiznal Barton sklíčeně.

„Fury přišel asi i o druhý oko,“ poznamenala rusovlasá agentka suše a znaveně padla zády do křesla.

„Na to bych nesázel, Nat, šla jsi tam spíš vidět ty, těžko by měl námitky,“ řekl Clint a o půl minuty později, kdy za sebou Nataša práskla dveřmi, všechny přítomné němě vyzýval, ať se jen opováží mít k jeho napuchlému oku a modřině na čelisti jakékoli připomínky.

 

*******

 

„Co tady všichni tak zničeně sedíte, ani televizi nepustíte, nic nehraje, nikdo nemluví...“ ozval se dobře naladěný Bruce, když po klidném dni vyšel z laboratoře a rozhodl se aspoň trochu socializovat, i kdyby s Tonym a Lokim.

„Věž se hýbala,“ vysvětlil mu Thor svůj stav.

„Dostal jsem po držce,“ přiznal Clint sklesle, ovšem důvod už vysvětlovat nemínil.

„Kopl mě proud,“ povzdychl si Steve.

„Spadla mi bábovka do čaje,“ zakončil Tony srdceryvný seznam.

„Pátek třináctého,“ shrnul to Loki a cvakl propiskou, když ho napadlo další číslo do sudoku.

„To je mi líto,“ usmál se Bruce způsobem, který už ani více nemohl prozrazovat, jak líto mu to nebylo, a šel si do kuchyně udělat kávu. „Chcete někdo?“

Jeho nabídka byla chladnokrevně odmítnuta dokonale synchronizovaným zavrčeným NE. Loki se po chvilce zvedl od bratra, který na ten náhlý pohyb gauče jen tlumeně zasténal, a šel si do kuchyně udělat čaj.

„Dobré odpoledne, doktore,“ řekl ve vchodu do kuchyně.

„I tobě, Loki,“ odvětil Bruce s úsměvem. Pak, po dalších pár vteřinách ticha, se k bohovi otočil. „Ačkoli to děláš jen pro své dobro, jsem skutečně rád, že mě z tohohle každoročního trápení kolegů vynecháváš.“

„Je mi potěšením. Konec konců jste byl jediný, kdo se již při našem seznámení prozíravě pojistil.“

 

*******

 

Ten večer, kdy se všichni rozešli (dokonce i Thor už uměl použít končetiny) do svých pokojů či domovů, zůstal Tony v obýváku s Lokim o samotě. Vládlo příjemné ticho, Loki měl už od rána ten svůj líbezný nevinný úsměv, který Starka doháněl k šílenství.

„Ty zákeřnej zmetku,“ řekl.

„Jak barbarský způsob navození konverzace,“ chytl se Loki za hruď. „Otřesné, opravdu.“

„Nedělej ze mě blbce,“ zasyčel na něj Tony vztekle. „Člověk ani nemusí být génius na to, aby přišel na to, proč se dneska nestalo nic špatnýho jenom tobě a Brucovi.“

„Oh?“ nadzvedl Loki obočí a na důkaz toho, že má Tony jeho plnou pozornost, rázně zavřel časopis. 

„Ty sprostě využíváš toho, že lidi věří, že za to skutečně může datum!“ ukázal na něj obviňující prst. Nastalo další ticho, kterého Loki využil v to, aby ironicky zatleskal, uznávaje tak Tonyho dedukce přijatelnými. „Chápu, že nic takovýho neuděláš chlapovi, kterej by tě v příští vteřině roztrhnul vejpůl, chápu, že si děláš prdel ze Steva, protože toho by nachytalo i batole a je to aspoň sranda, chápu, že kvůli těm tvým podělaným iluzím narazí Thor do věže, chápu i tu prasárnu, cos provedl Nataši a Clintovi... ale ze všech lidí že si uděláš prdel zrovna ze mě, ze MĚ, to je vážně podpásovka!  _Já_  jsem na tebe  _hodnej_!“

V Lokim propukla třetí světová. Jedna armáda mu velela, ať dostane záchvat smíchu, druhá navrhla, ať všechno popře, další jen nechápavě zírala s otevřenou pusou.

„Ty si vážně myslíš, Starku,“ začal tím nejhebčím tónem, který v arzenálu měl. „Ty si skutečně myslíš, že po tom, co jsem pohnul celou věží, co jsem přechytračil toho tvého neviditelného sluhu a nechal výtah reagovat na Rogersovy otisky, co jsem se naboural do záznamů SHIELDu a všem odtajnil tak pikantně tajný vztah... po tom všem že bych se spokojil s tím, že ti hodím bábovku do čaje?“

Tony mlčel.

„Ne?“ zkusil po chvilce.

„To byla skutečně jen tvoje blbost.“

„Tak proč... proč jsi mi teda nic... to je ještě urážlivější, než kdybys mi fakt něco provedl,“ přiznal Tony. „To už ti nestojím ani za to, aby sis ze mě vystřelil?!“

 

*******

 

Když byli Avengers druhý den povoláni na poradu a Tony se spokojeně a pyšně dostavil v proužkovaném obleku s rohy, které až děsivě připomínaly Lokiho helmu, nikdo nic nekomentoval. 


End file.
